Big Time Break
by Always-BTR
Summary: Just a normal high school talent show...no one ever expects anything to come from that. Being moved to LA is just the cherry on top of a great performance. Too bad it's not all fun and games. Enjoy! Rated T for language


**hi hi people! So I haven't exactly written a story in a long time, but i got really inspired for this one. It's not that long :( but I hope you still like it. It's only the beggining and if I get enough reviews I'll make more and those will be longer :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it; I was finally in Los Angeles! The city where dreams can come true! I couldn't believe where I had come from.

_Flashback_

_I was performing a musical at my high school in Atlanta, Georgia. I finished my solo song, which went amazingly, and saw the famous record producer Griffin backstage…waiting for me. He saw me and smiled. _

"_You have an amazing voice that needs to be shared."He said_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

"_I want to fly you out to LA and produce a demo with you." I was stunned. It took a few minutes for me to process what he had said and then my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it; this is what I had been waiting for._

_End of flashback_

Long story short, I of course said yes, but it took a little while to convince my parents. You see, my dad's an actor and knows the craziness of the business and has never wanted me to have to deal with all of that. I had to finally tell him that the business was where I was meant to be and it was inevitable that I would meet hard times. And now I'm moving into the Palm Woods with my older brother, David. He's off to college, but needed a place to stay…so it worked out perfectly that I don't have to be with my parents.

I was so hyped up as we walked through the lobby that I didn't realize where I was going and ran into someone and fell backwards.

"Ow!" I looked over and saw the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. A deep brown that could go on forever and I realized I had been staring and blushed. "I'm so sorry!" I said

"It's really ok…I really should watch where I'm going." The beautiful eyes had a beautiful voice and a beautiful face. He helped me up and I noticed he wasn't too tall, but just right. He also looked to be Latino which was super sexy. "Are you just moving in here?" he asked looking at my luggage.

"Oh yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know everyone that lives here...not to sound creepy or anything, you just learn who's here and why." He had a beautiful voice to match his beautiful...everything.

"I'm supposed to work with Griffin in Roque Records"

"That's my producer's boss and that happens to be where I work."

"Really? Then I guess we have the chance of working together" I smiled.

"Cool" he blushed, "well I should probably get going, I'll see you later?"

"Definitely, wait I never got your name."

"Oh, Carlos" he said, "and you?"

"Savannah"

"That's a pretty name, I'll see you around."

"Cool." And he was gone, just like that. I was super proud of myself for managing that many coherent sentences. I then turned around with a big goofy smile on my face knowing that I couldn't wait until the next time I saw him. I looked up and saw my brother staring at me with smirk on his face. "What?" I asked incredulously.

"Nothing" he sing-songed.

"You're such a loser."

"I'm the loser?"

"Yes, yes you are."

We continued to go back and forth like this all the way up to our new apartment. We walked up to the door that read "4J". David pulled out his key and opened the door to reveal a semi-modern room.

"Well lil' sis, welcome to our new home away from home." He said as his arm was placed on my shoulder. I looked up at him lovingly and smiled.

"What?" he asked while wiping his face thinking there was something there.

"Nothing, you're just the best big brother ever." I smiled. He laughed "I know" and gave me one of his famous bear hugs and went to take his stuff into his room. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I saw it was text from Griffin.

_**I need you to come in to the studio at Rocque Records in 10 minutes. I can have a limo come pick you up from the Palm Woods.**_

I sighed and knew this was what I was dreaming about…last minute requests, so I replied.

_**Sure, I can be ready in 5.**_

As promised, he sent a limo to pick me up. I told my brother I was leaving and he left for a gym…of course. When we arrived at the studio, we walked in and I met Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly. Kelly was really nice, but Gustavo did a lot of yelling which was a little intimidating until I realized that was his way of stating he was in charge.

"Dogs!" he yelled and suddenly 4 boys came running in.

"Yes?" They all said. I looked at them and recognized the pretty eyed boy-I mean Carlos and someone else who looked very familiar.

"This is Savannah. She'll be working with you for a while to get introduced to the business before she makes her own album!" I had no idea what he was yelling about after that because I realized who one of them was.

"James?" I said not really meaning for it to come out of my mouth.

He looked at me strangely for a while until realization hit him and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Never thought you'd see me again did you?"

* * *

**It was really short...I'm so sorry, but I really just wanted to get it out there. So let me know what you think pweeaassee! **

**For those of you not back in school...enjoy it! And for those who are...I hate it just as much as you do :)**

**Always,**

**Shell**


End file.
